starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Mallous (Timeline B
Background Once a great Jedi Knight, Talben Foelin was steadfast in his allegiance to the Republic... but he eventually fell to the Darkside becoming the Sith Lord, Darth Mallous. Vong War (Coming soon.) LOTF2 In LOTF2, Talben was first seen piloting a recuse ship to save Kyle Katarn. Later on in LOTF2, Talben appeared again along side Jaina Solo on several missions up to the point where she was captured. He would spend most of the RPG hunting down Tahiri Veila, hoping to rescue Jaina. During the LOTF2 Climax, Talben broke into the temple on Dathomir where Tahiri Veila was holding Jaina hostage. Talben fought Tahiri for an ammount of time but was also captured when he became outnumbered. Later, Talben managed to free himself with his vibro dagger, and knocked Tahiri out cold. Even though he freed Jaina, she took the Plague copy's blade and stabbed herself in order to kill Tahiri through the mental link connecting them. Talben carried Jaina back to his ship and fled the planet into space. He tried to force heal her, but his attempts were futile: she died of her wounds and Talben would greatly blame himself for this. thumb|300px|right|Talben's theme song LOTF3 Talben had went into a depression and got hooked on spice after Jaina died. He finally recovered from this depression when the Fygern Empire had completed the Dark Reaper II. He rose up and fought the Sith lord Darth Tilla, and with the combined help of Rogue Squadron, destroyed the Dark Reaper II. This Victory although was short lived because during a patrol on Vastochon, a sith figure convinced Talben that the jedi were using him all from the begining. Talben also seen the power he could have through the darkside and joined the dark figure. Talben from that day forward would be know as Darth Mallous. Mallous, first went to Kamino and made a deal with the Kaminoans, that in exchange for clone troopers, he would provide them with protection and a large sum of credits. Mallous soon outgrowed his master and led his clone commanders to the bridge where his master was. The Clone Commanders opened fire on Mallous' mark. Mallous' master of corse was confused but blocked the shots. Mallous leaped into the air and cut his ex-master in half from behind. Mallous seen with him outta the picture it would be less weight to carry. Everything was now in order, Mallous threw the galaxy into chaos and captured almost half the galaxy. Everything was going just as he had planned untill Despill came along. Despill was one of Mallous' apprentices but wanted his clone commanders outta the way due to Mallous always went to his clone commanders to plan attacks and to discuss other topics. Despill stuck Mallous in the back with a type of vine like sword and told Mallous his commanders had tried to kill him and she had them locked up. Mallous believed this for a short period, but then started thinking till he finally had things figured out. Mallous quickly rushed to where his commanders were being held at and released them. They than fled to a hidden base to try to contact all Golden Empire forces, but they got no response due to Despill had tooken all forces to attack Coruscant. Right while Mallous and his commanders were trying to come up with a plan, Commander Cody who had been missing quite sometime was outside requesting permission to come in. Mallous and Captain Rex noticed Cody was talking strange and when they opened the door to the base, hundreds of vines dug into the base and Vong soldiers rushed in and attacked. Despill had tricked them. Mallous, Rex, Fox, and Gree ran to an escape pod, and got outta the system fast as possible. Mallous and all his remaining forces would hide on Holloun building bases and tunnels untill SOTF. SOTF During SOTF, things weren't going too good for Mallous. He was quickly losing territory in the inner rim and outter rim and had to put a stop to it. In one final effort to halt the 3rd Republic from doing them anymore damage, Mallous sent Duren and a fleet to the Republic's capital of Denon to conquer it. (The following is borrowed from Metroidnut's article: The Battle of Denon.)' '''Approximately 250 Golden Empire ships escaped intact, though the number was reduced to 100 when the crippled ships were scrapped to repair the less-damaged ones. The Republic was similarly reduced to about 100 operational ships, and used parts from the damaged vessels to repair the others. However, the Republic then converted its crippled ships into orbital gun platforms, defending Denon and ready to be refitted to operational status again when the materials were available. Also, the aftermath of this battle led to the Battle of Andilos Nebula, in which the Republic was able to capture 21 GE ships. '(Borrowed Text ends here.) '' Death Mallous died on Kamino after a duel with his son Vestion. Vestion managed to stab Mallous in the leg and than clone commander Bly shot Mallous in the side of the head, killing him. Current Status Mallous has been alone for the past 4,000 years. Hes been thinking to himself. He realized that joining the darkside was a horrible mistake. He knows he caused thousands to suffer and die and hes sorry for it. He has vowed that if he ever gets a second chance he vowed to apologize to the galaxy by fighting for good and freedom. Sadly, he thinks he may never get the chance now. thumb|300px|right|Alternative theme song. Involvement Talben first appeared in LOTF3 as a Jedi Knight. At the end of LOTF3 Talben turns into Darth Mallous. He appears in SOTF. Strategy Quotes Kyle Katarn:What took you so long?! I set off the device almost an hour ago! Talben:Ah, you know. Parking is horrible around here. ~ Kyle Katarn and Talben in LOTF2. Talben:Your going to pay for all the destruction you've caused Tahiri. ~ Talben to Tahiri Veila in LOTF2. Darth Mallous:Vestion, I am your father. ~ Mallous to Vestion in LOTF3. Darth Mallous:I will -kill- Despill!!! How the fierfek did she take -all- my fleets to Coruscant?! ~ Mallous in LOTF3 after finding out Despill attacked Coruscant with his fleets. Darth Mallous:Commander Fox, give the retreat code. I'm staying here, I'm tired of running and hiding. I do not fear death. ~ Mallous' last words seconds before Republic, Imperial and Vindolian Commandos busted into the room and killed him. Trivia Talben first appeared in LOTF2 piloting a YT-1300 to rescue Kyle Katarn and several other Jedi. See also * External links * Category:Characters